


Как итог наблюдения

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mini, PWP, Ratings: R, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто Лев решает признаться в любви</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как итог наблюдения

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Кенме не нравится взгляд Льва. Ему кажется, что в самой глубине его зрачков прячется что-то неправильное, жадное и ищущее.

Кенма вытирает стекающий по лицу пот краем футболки, и мышцы живота напрягаются, словно кто-то его касается, гладит его самыми кончиками пальцев — горячими и чуть влажными. Он опускает футболку, обводит внимательным взглядом спортзал и кивает головой в ответ на радостную улыбку шагающего к нему от распахнутой двери Льва.

— Ты опоздал, — вместо приветствия говорит он и прокручивает в ладонях теплый мяч.

Лев рассыпается в шумных извинениях, дергает нетерпеливо молнию спортивной куртки и тут же ругается себе под нос — собравшаяся ткань футболки забивается под край собачки. Лев снова дергает куртку, пытается вытянуть ткань и закусывает губу в тщетном усилии.

Кенма совсем не собирается ему помогать. Лев шумный и слишком активный, находиться рядом с ним нельзя — зацепит, утащит за собой, как волнующееся море обертку от мороженого. Не собирается, но почему-то делает шаг и оказывается почти вплотную к нему — отводит в стороны нервные пальцы, плавным движением вытягивает ткань из-под собачки и расстегивает куртку до самого низа.

Ладонями он чувствует почти ненормальный жар от тела Льва, словно его температура разом подскочила на несколько градусов, а волосы на макушке шевелит шумный выдох.

— Кенма-сан, — почему-то шепотом говорит Лев и отступает на шаг, — спасибо большое.

Кенма снова кивает ему, отходит к сетке, наклоняется за отброшенным мячом и чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника его оглаживают невидимые руки. Он сжимает зубы, подбирает мяч и крепко стискивает пальцами до скрипа кожи.

Взгляд продолжает шарить по его телу — жаркий, беспорядочный. Он проходится по сползшему воротничку футболки, касается мочки уха и сползает вниз — до самого копчика, где останавливается и тяжелеет. Кенма представляет, как невидимые руки задирают футболку и чужой горячий рот прижимается к этому месту, как по небольшой впадинке проходится влажный язык, а кожа покрывается мурашками от тяжелого выдоха.

Кенма может не оборачиваться. Он уже знает, чей это взгляд.

***

Наблюдать за Кенмой становится привычкой. Сначала Лев пытается приноровиться к нему — к неторопливому стилю игры и мягким, ленивым перемещениям по площадке, к тихому и немного невнятному голосу, теряющемуся среди командного гомона. Лев наблюдает за ним в спортзале и раздевалке, в клубной комнате и на школьном дворе.

Кенма немного напоминает ему гаргулью: вытягивает вперед длинную худую шею и сутулит плечи. Будто бы старается казаться еще меньше, привлекать еще меньше внимания. Лев сам не замечает, как вместо того, чтобы использовать все подмеченные им мелочи на тренировках, начинает их коллекционировать.

Кенма не любит горячее и смешно облизывает самый краешек банки с кофе, пытаясь достать последние капли. Язык у него подвижный и, Лев почему-то уверен в этом, длинный. Мысли о языке Кенмы не дают ему покоя уже пару дней — подвижный и быстрый, как у кошки. Очень интересный язык. Мысли о том, какой он по ощущениям, не очень помогут Льву в волейболе.

Кенма заводит падающие вдоль лица пряди за уши и смешно морщит нос, когда разговаривает с Куроо. У него крохотная родинка на мочке правого уха и красивые пальцы — правильной формы, немного длинноватые и тонкие, но очень привлекательные.

Он всегда отходит на пару шагов, чтобы не сильно запрокидывать голову, когда разговаривает с кем-то высоким. Чтобы не выглядеть таким беспомощным, каким кажется Льву. Чтобы не напрягать шею и соблюдать личное пространство. Лев знает, что Кенма относится к своей зоне комфорта очень трепетно, и сам не может понять, почему ему так нравится ее нарушать. Почему он позволил (точнее, заставил, но это мелкая незначительная деталь) Кенме залезть ему на плечи, чтобы снять с дерева кота. Почему его растерянное, ожившее лицо и разбитый нос приснились ему на следующий день.

Почему от его прикосновений — редких, случайных и словно невесомых — Льва прижимает к земле.

Лев встряхивает головой, дергает несколько раз замок на молнии, хранящей фантомное тепло от пальцев Кенмы, и скидывает куртку на скамейку. Тот как раз наклоняется за укатившимся мячом, край футболки мягко ползет по пояснице, и Льву кажется, что ему плеснули кипятком в лицо — становится жарко и душно, немного стыдно, и очень хочется прижаться губами к резкой ямочке справа у поясницы. Кенма выпрямляется, одергивает футболку, и спина у него неестественно прямая — даже шея вытянулась.

Каким-то звериным нутром Лев понимает, что Кенма догадался.

***

Лев просыпается среди ночи с эрекцией, весь в поту, и даже сквозь сонную муть чувствует, как горят щеки и шея. Он включает лампу на прикроватной тумбе, приподнимает край пижамных штанов и разглядывает напряженную, потемневшую от прилившей крови головку собственного члена. Проходит одна долгая минута, за ней другая, а эрекция и не думает спадать. Лев протяжно выдыхает, откидывается на подушки и запускает в трусы ладонь. Он старается не представлять вместо нее другую руку — с длинными гибкими пальцами и выступающими венками на кисти. Он так старается не думать об этом, что кончает от одного лишь воспоминания — Кенма расстегивает его куртку и сквозь футболку чувствуется легкое прикосновение к напряженному животу. Сперма выплескивается на сжатые вокруг члена пальцы, густая и вязкая.

Лев торопливо вытирается салфеткой, выключает лампу и ныряет под одеяло — совсем как маленький ребенок, который верит, что монстры исчезнут, если спрятаться от них с головой. В детстве Лев и правда верил в это, но теперь он взрослый и знает, что так не бывает. Тем более что монстр не под кроватью, а в нем — поселился где-то между ребрами и выжрал себе уютное логово.

Утром ему все еще немного стыдно. Он просыпается раньше будильника, торопливо прибирается возле кровати и застирывает пижамные штаны. Уже споласкивая их в раковине от мыльной пены, он вдруг с ужасом понимает, что сегодня тренировка. Лев прижимает ко лбу мокрые штаны и с силой жмурится. Так, что даже искры перед глазами вспыхивают. Он не сможет показаться перед Кенмой сегодня. Только не сегодня, когда мозг подкидывает картинки с ним всякий раз, когда Лев задумывается.

Он привык быть честным перед самим собой, и сейчас ему приходится признаться, что Кенма его привлекает. В физиологическом плане, эстетическом и во всех других. Лев с тяжелым вздохом признается себе в том, что это даже не желание — он попросту влюбился.

***

— Кенма-сан!

Кенма оборачивается, вскидывает ладонь ко лбу, прикрывая глаза от ярких солнечных лучей. Из-за них вокруг фигуры стремительно приближающегося Льва образуется белое гало. Кенма отступает на шаг в тень, приваливается спиной к теплому кирпичу низкого забора и ждет.

— Что? — тихо спрашивает он, когда Лев оказывается в двух шагах перед ним, не поднимая глаз от консоли.

— Кенма-сан, — еще раз зовет Лев и переминается с ноги на ногу.

Даже спортивную форму не переодел, понимает Кенма и улыбается себе под нос. Такое внимание немного льстит и пугает.

Рядом с Куроо все люди кажутся безопасными — он стягивает на себя все ненужное Кенме внимание, манипулирует этим так, что все воспринимают его как должное. Со Львом бы произошло тоже самое, если бы тренер Некомата не посоветовал ему присматриваться к Кенме не только на тренировках. Кенма знает, что с этих наблюдений все и началось.

Он чувствовал напряженный, внимательный взгляд на себе почти два месяца. Сначала пристальный и не окрашенный ничем, но потом Лев за что-то зацепился, и тогда появился цвет. Сначала нейтральный фиолетовый — любопытство чистой воды. Фиолетовый окрашивался красным, становился теплее и ярче — удивление, возрастающий интерес, зарождающаяся симпатия. Кенма чувствовал все это, но по привычке не обращал внимания. Пока взгляд полностью не окрасился в красное марево. Такой Лев начал пугать. В его взгляде было слишком много откровенности, он стал осязаемым, и терпеть эти фантомные прикосновения Кенма не смог.

— Вы мне нравитесь, Кенма-сан! — гаркает неожиданно Лев, вытянувшись в струну, и тут же закрывает себе рот ладонями. — Очень. Очень нравитесь. Я сначала не понял, но сейчас мне хочется быть с вами, с тобой, Кенма-сан. Можно? — он наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть Кенме в глаза, и его взгляд пригвождает к месту. — Можно?

Кенма стоит, прижавшись к невысокому кирпичному ограждению возле дома, бегает глазами по сторонам и низко опускает голову. Ему неловко и любопытно. Неловко от близости Льва, от его ощущаемого всем телом ожидания, его... яркости.

Лев пахнет красным — страхом, стыдом, возбуждением. Кенма делает глубокий вдох и шаркает ногой, смущаясь. Совсем как младшеклассник, которого ругают за недостойное поведение.

— Вы иногда бывает таким красивым, Кенма-сан, — продолжает Лев, и голос у него срывается. — Я не замечал сначала. Даже не мог запомнить имя, а теперь... Теперь не могу выкинуть вас из головы.

Лев оказывается совсем рядом. Настолько, что между ними не просунешь ладонь, не коснувшись кого-нибудь. Кенма впервые за все время знакомства осознает, насколько тот на самом деле высокий.

— Можно я вас поцелую, Кенма-сан? — просит Лев совсем тихо.

Кенме кажется, что он сошел с ума. Как и Лев. Как и весь мир. Потому что только так он может объяснить сам себе неосознанную дрожь по всему телу и зачастившее сердце. Лев нависает над ним, занимает собой все свободное пространство и давит своим присутствием. Кенма прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть его, отключается от реальности и контролирует каждый свой вдох. Он чувствует взгляд Льва — телом, кожей, кончиками пальцев, пересыхающими губами, которые хочется облизать. Кенма сдерживается: любое простое действие сейчас ему кажется опасным, потому что может повлечь за собой самые разные последствия.

Но он сдается. Откидывает голову на кладку забора, проезжаясь по ней затылком, и все-таки облизывается.

— Делай что хочешь, — хрипит Кенма и тут же испуганно выдыхает.

Лев приподнимает его лицо за подбородок, оглаживает большим пальцем закушенную нижнюю губу и надавливает на нее, заставляя приоткрыть рот. У него мягкие губы, еле заметная щетина над верхней, и он совершенно не умеет целоваться. Впрочем, как и сам Кенма. Поэтому поцелуй такой необычный. Такой вкусный и теплый — обжигающий красный с синей ноткой спокойствия. Лев проходится языком по губам Кенмы, толкается в рот и сдавленно выдыхает, когда Кенма отвечает ему. Это... завораживает. Большой, шумный и самоуверенный Лев почти трясется перед ним и старательно целует, даже не закрывая глаза. Кенма смущается его слишком пристального взгляда, вскидывает руки и кончиками пальцев проводит от висков к векам, заставляя их опуститься. Поцелуй становится горячее, руки Льва перестают впиваться в кирпичи и оглаживают шею Кенмы, заставляя его задрожать и вскинуть голову.

— Мой дом. Пошли, — просит или приказывает Кенма и тянет за собой к потайной калитке во внутренний двор. — Родителей сегодня нет.

Любопытство подстегивает его, как азарт при прохождении новой игры. Он открывает замок, толкает заедающую дверь бедром и ведет Льва за собой в полумрак прихожей.

Лев валится перед ним на колени, прижимается горячим лбом к животу и трется лицом о ткань футболки. Кенма напрягается — ему страшно и любопытно. Он чувствует, как под кожей ускоряется кровь, кончики пальцев ноют от желания потрогать светлые волосы. Он все-таки сдается. Сам себе и Льву — зарывается пальцами в волосы, перебирает влажные гладкие пряди и чуть царапает ногтями кожу головы. Кенме немного интересно: а что будет, если?

***

Лев никогда не думал, что выступающие шейные позвонки могут быть эрогенной зоной, но вот пальцы Кенмы проходятся по ним осторожной лаской, а его выгибает, выкручивает, и даже в глазах темнеет. У него стоит с самого их первого поцелуя. Стоит так, что от любого движения становится больно.

Лев приподнимает футболку Кенмы, лижет напряженный живот и прикусывает мягкую кожу возле пупка. Ему мало. Хочется вцепиться зубами в мышцы, выпустить кровь и слизывать ее, собирать языком вдоль ремня и оставлять новые метки. Монстр, перебравшийся из-под кровати в его грудную клетку, радостно урчит.

Лев контролирует себя, хоть ему кажется, что он в полной кипятка ванне. Пока движения медленные и осторожные, все хорошо. Он вытаскивает ремень из петель, расстегивает пуговицу на джинсах и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кенму. У того совершенно расфокусированный взгляд, мутная радужка, и Льва ведет от всего этого. Он стаскивает с Кенмы штаны, кладет ладони на бедра и большими пальцами проходится вдоль напряженного члена.

— Я очень хотел это сделать, — признается Лев и прямо через ткань трусов лижет, трется носом и губами, прихватывая тонкую кожу.

Кенма задыхается над ним, прижимает кулак ко рту и жмурится так, что на переносице прорезаются тонкие морщинки. Лев улыбается радостно и сумасшедше, стаскивает вниз ткань белья и широко лижет выступающую на боку твердого члена венку.

Кенма не сдерживается, стонет совсем глухо и тонко, подается бедрами навстречу неумелой ласке. Он даже головой мотает, но Лев обхватывает напряженную головку губами, пропускает ее глубже в рот — старается не подавиться и не прикусить. Ему очень страшно сейчас все испортить. Он может — уж это Лев точно знает. Кенма вздрагивает бедрами и животом, приоткрывает глаза и зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы Льва, прижимает его к себе.

Лев не успевает расслабить горло (да он вообще не знал, как это делать) и давится, кашляет, отстраняется и мотает головой.

— Прости, — выдыхает Кенма и краснеет еще сильнее, чем до этого. — Не знаю, что…

Он не договаривает. У него снова плывет и теряется взгляд, когда Лев обхватывает его член ладонью и делает несколько быстрых движений. Кенма закусывает губу, за волосы тянет Льва на себя, заставляя встать, и сам прижимается губами к его рту.

Целуется Кенма еще более неловко, но его горячий язык и дыхание с присвистом в совокупности дают эффект фейерверка. Лев зажмуривается, трется о Кенму и не замедляет движений ладони, даже когда Кенма пытается его отстранить.

Кончают они оба как-то внезапно: Лев — от слишком сильно прижавшегося к нему подрагивающего живота, а Кенма — от слишком резкого движения вниз по стволу. Они задыхаются, их не держат ноги, а глаза режет от пробивающегося сквозь неплотные жалюзи солнца.

— Я всего лишь хотел позвать тебя на свидание, Кенма-сан, — признается Лев, и его совсем не смущает, что в этот момент он оттирает подсыхающую сперму с живота своей же футболкой.

— Угу, — тихо соглашается Кенма, застегивает джинсы и достает из кармана чудом не потерявшуюся консоль. — Учти, я не люблю рано вставать.

Лев улыбается, хватает Кенму за узкое запястье и притягивает к себе. От того вкусно пахнет потом и не остывшим еще возбуждением, пахнет самим Львом — монстру в его грудной клетке это очень нравится.


End file.
